Come in with the Rain
by steph2009
Summary: A songfic.


**Come In With The Rain, Inuyasha+Kagome**

Kagome's POV

_**I could go back to every laugh,**_

_**But I don't wanna go there anymore.**_

_**And I know the steps up to your door,**_

_**But I don't wanna go there anymore.**_

_**Talk to the wind,**_

_**Talk to the sky,**_

_**Talk to the man with the reasons why,**_

_**Let me know what you find.**_

The song that was blasting from my radio held truth to what I was feeling now. Inuyasha had once left camp and ran to Kikyou's aid. In anger I had traveled back to my home, my time. I know that it's only a matter of time before he comes back to get me.

_**I leave my window open,**_

_**Cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name,**_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping,**_

_**That you'll come in with the rain.**_

The tears that I had long since supressed came running down my face.

"Inuyasha, why do you insist on doing this to me? Do you enjoy seeing me in this pain?" I cry into my pillow, unaware of the hanyou resting on my window sill, listening to every word from my mouth and the speaker. "No," I whisper, "It's wrong to say that. He probably doesn't even know what he does to me." I sobbed as I remember his words, _"I'm saying goodbye."_

_**Hey.**_

_**I could stand up and sing you a song**_

_**But I don't wanna have to go that far and I I've got you down,**_

_**I know you by heart and you don't even know where I start..**_

_**Talk to yourself,**_

_**Talk to the tears,**_

_**Talk to the man who put you here,**_

_**Don't wait for the sky to clear.**_

I snort as the lyrics state my life. "Inuyasha," I whisper, "I was willing to give everything up, just for you. I, now, see my error. I placed to much hope in something that couldn't just happen. It wasn't supposed to be me. It was Kikyou from the start." I hiccuped out.

_I__** leave my window open,**_

_**Cause I'm to tired tonight to call your name,**_

_**Oh,**_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping,**_

_**That you'll come in with the rain.**_

I cried again and sung the last lyric played.

"I leave my window open, cause I'm to tired to call out your name," I broke as a wave of tears hit me, "Just know I'm right here hoping, that you'll come in with the rain." The tears clouded my eyes as I turned over.

_**I've watched you so long, **_

_**Screamed your name,**_

_**I don't know what else I can say,**_

I laugh bitterly at that line. "I forget, Inuyasha. How many times I've screamed your name. How many times I watched you. I know you. I really do. I know every facial expression that you have. When you're angry, or when you're upset. I know when your lying to me. When you say that you're not going to see her, I know the truth.." I cried out and buried my head into the pillow. "I'm patheic." I murmur into the soft fabric. "Crying over someone who never saw me as nothing more than a shard dectector."

Inuyasha's face began pained watching the girl that he had been friends with for so long crying over him. 'Why didn't you tell me, Kagome?' The answer came to him. 'Because she thought that you wouldn't care, stupid.' He sighed. 'I would care. God, how could she know? Can everyone else tell except for her? Haven't I been obvious of my love for her?' He thought. He continued to watch her, continued to torture himself.

_**I leave my window open,**_

_**Cause I'm tired tonight for all these games,**_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping, **_

_**That you'll come in with the rain.**_

I picked my head up from the pillow. "I won't cry over you anymore, Inuyasha." I vowed. "I won't appear weak! I don't care! I don't care if you came through that window now and saw me this way! I want you to see it! I want you to see all the pain you put me through!!" My anger was controlling me. "Maybe then you'll see just what you do to me!" I yelled. "Is this what you want?! Do you want to see me hurt? See my tears!!" They rolled harder down my face.

_**I could go back to every laugh,**_

_**But I don't wanna go there anymore...... **_

"No." A whisper came from my window. I gasped. I ran to the window and threw it open. Sitting on the window sill, was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." I whispered.

"I don't want to see you hurt, nor do I want to see your tears." He jumped down inside my room. "But I never meant to hurt you." I scoffed and turned my head away from him. He grabbed me and made me look at him. "Kagome, Kikyou was my first love, I may never forget her. But what you saw, what you heard, was me saying goodbye to her." He told me, I saw tears building up in his golden eyes. "Have I ever made you think that you were nothing more than a shard decector? Is that the vibe you get from me?" He questioned me. Tears welled up in my own eyes once more. "You're Kagome. You're you. It doesn't matter to me what you can do. I love you for who you are, Kagome." I gasped. "You're the one that I want to spend my life with. Not Kikyou. I never want to see you shed another tear over me." I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his shirt.

"Inuyasha, do you mean it?" I asked him. Inuyasha ran his fingers through my hair.

"Of course I do, idiot." He told me. I laughed into his chest.

"You do realize that you need to tell me the truth from now on." I said. "About where you go." I pulled back and looked at him. He looked down at me.

"Done." He said. I smiled up at him and he smiled at me. "Are we okay now?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. He hugged me once more. "Come on." He said. "We've got some shards to hunt and a demon or two to kill." I smiled at his easy nature, then laughed at how quickly it had gone back to normal between us. I yelled by to my family and hugged Souta in the hall. Then grabbed my bag.

"Okay, lets go." I said. He ducked down and I climbed onto his back. Seconds later, we were back in the feudal area.


End file.
